poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 1 Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 1 A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids The Battle of Heroes - Xander's World Invasion Begins Part 1 The short begins on a Battleship called the Gesellschaft, ???,.??? Diesel Bonne: (on speaker) Testing! 1 2 3! Testing! Ahem! All right, listen up! Drop everything and give me your undivided attention! In about an hour, we will be arriving at our destination, Canterlot City, Double check your equipment readings and make sure everything's in working order! Henchman 1: Oof. Diesel Bonne: I want another flawless operation, same as the last one! I swear, that city's fortune will be ours or my name's not Bonne! Let's DO IT!! The next morning, a plane flies high in the sky, ???,.??? Rigby: Wahoo! alright, we're outta of here. Amy Rose: Take it easy, Rigby. Robbie Diaz: All right, guys, we're 15 seconds from the drop zone. Mordecai: Yeah! Sunset Shimmer: Alright! ???,.??? Bulk: All right, pinheads, the Stealth Eagle's about to fly. Skull: Ditto for the Swooping Swallow. Sunset Shimmer: Well, lead on, flyboys. ???,.??? Skull: That's a lotta air! Bulk: After you, Skull! Skull: What are you? crazy? this was your idea! Rainbow Dash: Hey, guys. you might wanna slip those on. ???,.??? Bulk and Skull: Good idea. ???,.??? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???,.??? Geronimo Stilton: Oh, (gasp) Holy moldy mozzarella, look at the time, i'm late! ???,.??? Thea Stilton: Hey, Geronimo, what's up? Geronimo Stilon: Thea, thanks for coming in on your day off, sorry, but i have an unexpected interview today. Thea Stilton: Oh, happy to help out. Geronimo Stilton: ???,.??? Emerl: Whoa! that's really awesome, Geronimo. Geronimo Stilton: It is, ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: Nice, i heard that Callie and her friends are gonna play on stage while the festival starts in seven days. Geronimo Stilton: Absolutely, Rainbow Dash, and best of all, Dr. Geoffrey Crawford, an old friend of the Jones family and my old college mentor has offered me an exclusive interview. ???,.??? Thea Stilton: Dr. Crawford? that weird old creepy guy? Rainbow Dash: And the guy who sits on a wheelchair? Geronimo Stilton: The same, i haven't seen him in years, he taught me everything i know about research, fact gathering, information evaluation. Thea Stilton: Wow, sounds exciting. Gmerl: Obviously. Geronimo Stilton: (chuckles) Oh, it will be. ???,.??? Sandra Sinclair: Good afternoon, this is Sandra Sinclair reporting live at the Canterlot Natural History Museum, ???,.???,.??? Dr. Crawford: ???,.??? Sandra Sinclair: ???,.??? Dr. Crawford: ???,.??? Sandra Sinclair: ???,.??? ???,.??? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: (whistles) ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: SHUT UP! Just shut up! Who's in charge here? You? Large lad? I will call you... "Large Lad." You stupid, bloody idiot, you know who I am? Diesel Bonne: (sighs) Yes, i know exactly who you are. Angus Scattergood: You're in a lot of trouble, mate. And the entire world is going to be beating down your door like-- like salmon trying to go up a-- a stream when it's mating season. Not a good analogy. Anyway. Look, just... (bonk hard) Then, Tron hits Angus hard with the bat, causing him to lose consciousness and fell to the floor. Diesel Bonne: Ah, That's much better, thank you, Tron. Tron Bonne: You're welcome, Diesel. Diesel Bonne: So what if we did capture the wrong guy? ,.???,.??? Xander Ravencroft: ???,.??? Diesel Bonne: ???,.